


Deceit

by MoonChilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChilde/pseuds/MoonChilde
Summary: Harry loved Draco. Draco loved Harry until he didnt.





	Deceit

Harry thought they were perfect together. Maybe it was just a blinded faith that had no backing. Love wasn't love anymore. It was this twisted thing that squirmed inside. It fed off blood and tears. Lies and despair fueled it like a blazing fire with a life of its own. Things weren't the same. Thick air clogged our lungs to the point of suffocation. Sand filled our mouths with every breath. Love was only love when you were drunk but there came a time where even drinking didn't rid you of that foul stench. The cloying scent that stuck to you left trails that wreaked of deceit. Smiles so jagged that with every kiss my lips would bleed. Your touch should have been the first sign, they were too heavy and often they would leave dark bruises. More often than not you were trying to hurt me yet in the face of those bruises you turned a blind eye. They didn't exist to you. Sometimes I wish you didn't exist either.


End file.
